Un instante de desesperación
by CBCstories
Summary: Los pensamientos que conllevan a Newt a tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta existencia.


**Trigger:** Pensamientos de suicidio.

**A/N:** La historia creo que queda bien con la de Newt, aunque no la haya escrito específicamente para MazeRunner, me acordé de Newt al escribirla y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un instante de desesperación<strong>

Algunas veces las cosas no se pueden cambiar: como el color del pasto recién regado o la brisa marina que incrusta sales en la piel cada mañana cuando sales a correr. Otras veces las cosas pueden modificarse, pero conllevan grandes sacrificios que muchas veces no se equiparan con la sangre y el sudor derramados para ello. Y hay otras veces, unas pocas cuantas veces, donde simplemente el destino del universo gira entorno a un punto ajeno a nuestras manos, un hemisferio lejano construido por distintas mentes que consideran cada paso que uno da como un nuevo hallazgo sin razón ni verdad.

Son en esos momentos, donde la impotencia y la soledad ganan, cuando te das cuenta que nada vale pues la autoridad de tu existencia ha sido transferida y eres otro peón en un juego de ajedrez que si ha de ser sacrificado para conseguir el objetivo final, pues entonces así será.

¿Qué hacer en semejante ocasión? ¿Qué se puede conseguir para poder librarse de aquella opresión?

Al cuestionarse de esa forma tan literal, cruda y amarga, no hay muchas cosas que mantengan a una mente estable. El miedo de jamás ser libre te consume, comienzas a perder las ganas de vivir y cuestionarte si realmente es considerable seguir adelante. Los amigos se ven lejanos, mientras gozan de una inocencia que ya se decidió dejar atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te encuentras en un mundo oscuro, con gritos que caen en oídos sordos y con un dolor interno que no te deja caer dormido ni en las más sombrías noches.

Te quieren ayudar, en la vida no has estado solo, pero ¿cuál es el sentido de escuchar incesantes súplicas y motivaciones de que todo funcionará al final? Ya se ha atravesado la línea de la desesperación, las palabras de consuelo y apoyo fluyen dentro de tu cabeza mientras las de perdición se adhieren como un insecto a una telaraña, esperando… esperando que des el último paso hacia tu destino, pues en tu cabeza la fecha de expiración ya ha llegado y solo queda una sencilla y simple salida.

¿Qué hacer? La pregunta que da vueltas por semanas en tu cabeza. La mente se enmaraña en opciones para librarte de la definitiva que sabes que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Es la decisión más difícil que se puede tomar: dejar atrás amigos, familiares, las sonrisas, la inocencia y la esperanza, ¿pero no la habrás dejado botada ya cuando decidiste cuestionar las cosas esenciales de tu existencia?

No es ser cobarde, te dices una y otra vez en la mañana del acto final. Un peso se ha liberado de tu espalda mientras contemplas cada objeto con una curiosa inquietud que nunca antes has demostrado. Te sientes feliz y a la vez encontrado entre si es lo correcto o no, pero ya tu mente está decidida y la esquina ya no se encuentra a tu alcance, pues ya has dado la vuelta a la página y el plan ya está en movimiento.

Aprecias cada abrazo y saludo mañanero. Te despides con más gusto que antes y por un instante todos se imaginan que has salido de tu estupor, que estás mejor y que las palabras han logrado atravesar la barrera que has puesto a tu alrededor, pero es solo su idealismo inocente el que habla, pues tus ojos siguen igual de lejanos que antes y tus hombros no han dejado de su posición encorvada.

Caminas con paso decidido, recordando cada parpadeo como una fotografía que atesoras pues jamás volverás a visualizar. La brisa que tanto desprecias hoy se siente como si acariciase tus mejillas y el pasto sobre tus suelas gastadas es más un colchón que los espinos que has sentido los últimos meses.

Coges tus cosas y por un instante te arrepientes de tu situación. El insomnio ha afectado tu cerebro desquebrajado y tus piernas tiemblan con indecisión. Las altas paredes de antaño vuelven a encerrarte mientras intentas procesar este nuevo acontecimiento. La decisión estaba tomada, el camino estaba trazado pero un dolor en el pecho te impide seguir adelante. ¿Qué ocurre con todos los que dependen de ti? ¿Estarán mejor sin ti? Tu mente divaga a otros tiempos donde las sonrisas y las conversaciones no eran forzadas, donde sentías una libertad inmensa en tu corazón y dudas si quizás todavía hay una posibilidad de seguir adelante. La esperanza vuelve a ti raspando y desgarrando tu corazón con la única finalidad de hacerse sentir otra vez e intentarlo una vez más, pero ya es tarde… el dolor es demasiado grande y el cansancio ha vencido toda fibra de tu cuerpo. Tus manos en puños fuertes, tus nudillos blancos por la fuerza del estrés que obtienen por tu indecisión momentánea y avanzas, porque el camino ya estaba trazado y la esperanza te ha abandonado.

El lugar fue escogido por la tranquilidad, por su seguridad y por un sentimiento interior que no puedes colocar. Tus manos acarician las paredes con cuidado, las figuras que tanto has memorizado hasta este momento y sonríes de lado sabiendo que ya tienes tu respuesta, tu decisión es propia y te has liberado de todo sentimiento, pues eres libre y la única forma de salir adelante es tomando las riendas de tu destino y escogiendo la única solución que nadie te puede quitar.

Tus pies cuelgan, la brisa aparece para eliminar el sudor de tu espalda por el ejercicio recién acabado. El tiempo para mientras observas el vasto vacío a tu alrededor. Piensas nuevamente en qué sucederá, el miedo del último salto es acongojador. ¿Dolerá? ¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Habrá algo en el más allá? Te muerdes el labio con indecisión mientras las horas pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tus manos tiemblan, el sudor en tu espalda no ha desaparecido aun cuando han pasado horas desde el último real esfuerzo que pudiese justificarlo. Tu boca está seca y en tu mente las palabras de aliento de tus conocidos se vuelven dañas que te apuñalan. Los engañas, los traicionas, pero al mismo tiempo no hayas otra opción más que esta, pues ya has dado la vuelta a la esquina más oscura del universo y cerrando los ojos tomas la última decisión: te sueltas al vacío final.

El aire te corta la respiración, caes en segundos, pero parecen horas mientras tu cerebro se cuestiona cuándo cayó en esta desesperación, cuándo se perdió la esperanza y entró la angustia, pero ya todo ha terminado y esperas con gusto y un poco de necesidad aquel choque de inconciencia que te lleve a otro lado donde la impotencia y la soledad no existan y donde lo único importante sea el silencio de la oportunidad y la fuerza de la pelea en unidad.

**FIN**


End file.
